User talk:Lasaraleen Tarkheena
Welcome Hi Lasaraleen Tarkheena, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Golden Age Prophecy page. Please take the time to read the Narnia Wiki Format. It is a list of guidelines for all of us to follow. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arvan Swordwielder (Talk) 05:23, March 3, 2012 Format You conformed well! Good edits! Oh, and I just read this from your page: "I laughed out loud when the credits came up after VDT and the screen said "based on the book by C.S. Lewis." I think I'm going to like you :D Aslan's Country Lovely edits to the Aslan's Country page. It was really bothering me that it was so short! Thanks! You're welcome! I'm not quite done with what I wanted to do, but I'm glad what's there is good. I'm having trouble creating sub-headings. I can't find an option for it in source mode; I assume "Heading level 3" would work from visual mode, but nothing happens when I click on it. Do you know what's going on? Lasaraleen Tarkheena 04:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *Well, in wiki code, you can wrap text with equals signs: Heading 1 / Heading 2 / Heading 3 :Does that answer your question? ~Arvan Yes, it does. Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Unfortunately due to a serious lack of community here, (and a lack of time on my own part) there is not currently a major project in the works. I would check out Category:Articles that need proper formatting and Category:Articles in need of expansion. And I found that the random button makes for interesting editing myself :) Thanks again for your edits! Expansion Notice I have been going through pages with the expansion notice and removing it on a lot of them. It looks to me from the pages' histories like the notice is much older than a lot of the pages' current content. This seems like the kind of thing that could plausibly be an administrator-only job, but I haven't found any information on the wiki to suggest that. If it is, please let me know and I'll stop. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Lasaraleen Tarkheena :By all means, if you think a page has been sufficiently expanded, go ahead and remove the notice. I trust your judgement. Vandalism Thank you! I appreciate the quick reaction time around here. Good work! 03:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Well, you and Storyseeker have now been given "rollback" rights; now if you view someone's edit you should see a link that says "rollback" right underneath the "(undo)" button. Clicking that link will instantly delete the edit you are viewing, as well as any others made by that user since the last time someone else edited that article. In other words, if someone makes fourteen bad edits, you can remove them all with one click. Very convenient. Also very dangerous. ONLY use this for blatant vandalism! Also, please check the user's IP address or username and let me know so I can block them as necessary. Use wisely! 00:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I think I understand how it works, and yes, definitely only for vandalism. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 02:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat You are invited to take a looksee at this page to read about an upcoming event. ~ deletion That you page you nominated for deletion I had deleted a long time ago. Someone reactivated it. EdmundtheJust (talk) 02:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) *girbius... so it was more of one you commented on Signature Hi, Lasaraleen! Is something wrong with my signature template? I've seen you put this at the end of my codes: and I asked me why? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I haven't done anything intentionally. It seems like just a glitch of some sort. Did it happen when I posted this comment? ~Las Greetings! So glad to see you're an administrator! I've been quite busy with college and have barely been able to put a thought towards the wiki, more's the pity. It's good to see that it's in good hands! 07:49, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the "Lilliandil" page Hello! I'm Andreana02, but you can call me Andreana or Dawn. Earlier, I was looking around this WikiA when I decided to search for the page of Ramandu's daughter. However, to my surprise, I saw that the page's title had been changed from "Ramandu's daughter" to "Lilliandil" (the last time I checked out the page, its name was the former), and because I think both are canon (the former is canon book-wise while the latter movie-wise) so I decided to change it to "Ramandu's daughter (Lilliandil)" because (this is only my opinion so please don't take offense) I think it's more accurate and correct/proper (though now I'm not really sure based on the policies and guidelines here) and I also changed the "Lilliandil"s in the page back to "Ramandu's daughter"s. I was curious as to why it had been renamed so I checked out its history to see who had renamed it and the reason why. So I saw that you, an admin, had renamed it and the reason was naming guidelines in policy. Now I'm wondering if my edit was correct that is why I'm leaving a message on your talk page. Was the edit right or is it okay with you? Please reply ASAP so if it's wrong, I can quickly and easily fix the mistake. Sorry if I bothered or offended you but I need to know so I may be able to correct my mistake. Thanks! :) AndreanaWriting (talk) 10:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Concerning the "Lilliandil" page Concerning your reply to the message I left on your talk page -- yes, it does make sense to me now. Thank you so much for answering my question and also because I now know the rules on how to name a page so that I will be careful not to be so rash and make similar errors in the future. I see now that the page has been reverted to what the page looked like before I edited it. Even though you weren't the one to edit and rename it after I did, I'm still grateful for your help. Thank you once more and good day (or good night, whatever time of the day it is where you are right now) to you! :) AndreanaWriting (talk) 09:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Snow Ui, the snow is away. Is it spring in Narnia? Only when I write on your talk page I see snow at the top. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 19:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Then I wish you good luck. It's really weird. Many other wikis make snow especially for Christmas and the wiki which always has snow doesn't have it anymore. Perhaps Aslan has visited this wiki. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) hello i am doing fine and i have some of the creatures of narnia in my wiki and even made one moviesode as a parody to it. Dragon storm101 (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let you know, I was updating Anna Popplewell page, and added that she is on Reign and added in the link. I of course did the same on Anna profile page on our side, and there is a link to here, and to Susan's page. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 06:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm concerned about whether Narnia is for nursery and for everyone. :Hi, Hulleywood! First of all, I owe you an apology. I assumed that you were adding nonsense to articles when it looks like you just didn't understand the guidelines we use to edit pages. There are several things with that. For one, most articles on NarniaWiki are in-universe--that is, they assume that Narnia is real. So calling Narnia a nursery world on those pages violates WikiNarnia Format. Also, it is inappropriate to change quotes so that they don't match what the book actually says. (You did this on the Aslan page, although you may not have realized it was a quote.) Let me know if you have any other questions, and I'm sorry about the confusion. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 05:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Movies and Category:Films (real-world) Hi, Lasaraleen! Two categories for the same thing? Where is the difference? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 20:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Harry! Thanks for pointing that out! You're right, that doesn't make any sense; I think it's probably just a mix-up. Feel free to pick one and eliminate it. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, Las! I put the articles of Category:Films (real-world) into "Category:Movies" because in Movies are already subcategories in, so the "Category:Films (real-world)" can be deleted. ::I saw that in List of Adaptations is a template used which does not exist here. That is Template:Cite book. As I don't know such a template I cannot create it and thought I better tell you. ::BTW: I saw the Category:Adaptations. Is that needed when here is a "Category:Movies"? ::[[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 18:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Great work, Harry! I have deleted "Category:Films (real world)." List of Adaptations has a ton of red-links; I think the odd template is just a similar mistake. I'll go through and take care of that and the other redlinks. I'm torn about Category:Adaptations--it covers both movies and radio (it's not just a duplicate of Category:Movies), so I think it might be worth keeping it around. What do you think? ~Las (03:48, May 22, 2014 (UTC)) Harry, If you wanted to be super technical, the correct term is movie and the category should be the movie one instead of the film one. But that's just the opinion of a film student. P.S. You need to sign your signature differently in order to not clog up the source code on the talk pages. Thanks. :Hi, Ed! I think we kept "Movies" and got rid of "Films," which (unless I misunderstood) is what you said is the correct thing to do. ~Las @Las: Thank you! I wasn't sure about "Adaptations" so I thought I ask. But you have a good argument. So we can keep it. Some of the templates in "Adaptations" I know and have already created them. I hope that's okay. @Ed: Yes, I've put them all into "Movies" so the "Films"-category is deleted! :-) Your sig has a date problem as I wrote on your talk page. I've seen you put a tag at the end of my old signature. I put that into the "Template:Hg" and will try it again. When there is nonetheless a problem, please tell me. BTW: Your signature creates a great empty space behind! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 14:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) @Las, that is great! @Harry, I shall work on that. ~Ed No problem!! Feel free to edit/add anything that I might have missed. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Snow How did you get the animated snowfall to go on this Wiki (if you did it?) I'd love to have it for a Wiki I run. Thank you! :) Sir Blaze 23:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't the one who set it up, so I don't actually know. I'll ask around, though--I might be able to figure out who did. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 08:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for replying :) Be sure to let me know once you find someone. Peace. Sir Blaze 08:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello. I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated with the Reign wikia? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 19:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) It means we have a link to each other's page on our wikia. If you check out my wikia, at the botton you can see other people links t their wikia --~ Lorisa! (talk) 18:44, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Dawn Treader character box It's done it again! That damn Dawn Treader character box has some missing letters on it, on Lucy Pevensie's page, as well as on the page of Eustace Scrubb and Edmund_Pevensie! Every time when someone does even a little editing, the stupid thing blocks out some letters. Storyseeker1 (talk) 15:43, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Dawn Treader crew template Hi. The coding on the Dawn Treader crew template was very unfinished with a lot of unclosed tags. I'm rather surprised it didn't cause a lot more problems than the ones you indicated. It looks like, what it did do, was to move some of the categories into the main content, which is what happens when there are unfinished elements on a page. Usually the categories just fail to appear altogether. In this case the effect was not quite so dramatic -- most of the categories were ok, and just one got "eaten" by text. I'm not sure how they ended up incomplete (eg. Wendy (talk) 01:00, July 22, 2015 (UTC) hey my user name is cherry pie 98 Cherry Pie 98 (talk) 00:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC)Sherrie Covell why i am not allow to post a comment on my blog page Cherry Pie 98 (talk) 22:22, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Susan the Gentle Rules Hi! I was wondering if there were any rules on this Wiki. If yes, please give me the link to it. Thank you very much. Your friend,WitherstormMy Page 19:30, March 22, 2016 (UTC) White Witch's Army and White Witch's Courtyard Can these be changed to Jadis' Army and Jadis' Courtyard even if it is only just for a redirect? Jdogno7 (talk) 16:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Trees of Gold and Silver I want to add a page for the trees of gold and silver; the ones that sprung up from Uncle Andrew's pocket money in The Magician's Nephew. I didn't see such a page any of my searches and think it would be a good addition. Is there anything resembling what I'm planning? Gotlvr87 (talk) 02:07, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Lasaraleen Tarkheena! A user submitted The Chronicles of Narnia for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Raylan13! Thanks for offering; I am very interested. Can you give me a link that will show me approximately what the footer might look like? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing ;) You can see it here. Keep in mind the background is completely transparent and the link colors will match the site it is placed in. Raylan13 (talk) 16:58, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I even saw that section when I followed your other link--I just didn't realize that was the actual footer. Cool! Yes, I would love for NarniaWiki to be included. Thank you! ~Las 19:10, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll add Narnia momentarily! :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:42, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Pages for deletion http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/WikiNarnia:Delete There are pages on this list that have been up for deletion for ages. Are you going to make up your mind and decide whether you're going to delete them or not? Storyseeker1 (talk) 22:34, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Literature footer Hi again, Lasaraleen Tarkheena! The Chronicles of Narnia wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new children's literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:45, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Ralan13, That would be great! Thank you! ~Las 20:22, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Consider it done :) Raylan13 (talk) 22:33, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to tell you something Hi, well, should we delete White Horse Unicorns Are The Prettiest But Old Day Unicorn Secrets Are Very Numerous and This. They just seem like they shouldn't be pages. Oh, and This, and Maybe this? Raven the NightWing-SkyWing (talk) 00:03, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Deleting pages again I'm really sorry if I'm sounding bossy or anything, but do you think we should delete This page? It seems pointless, because of This page. We should also delete this Blank page. "Slavery" page? Do you think it would be worth creating a seperate page about how slavery is portrayed in the Chronicles? Although Calormen would provide most of the information for the page, Charn also practiced slavery in Jadis' time, and the Lone Islands engaged in the slave trade purely for economic reasons. It would be good to present multiple instances of the practice and how it features in the wider themes of the series. What do you think? Gotlvr87 (talk) 01:08, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! I think it's fine that a lot of the info will also be on other pages; slavery is its own topic, so it makes sense for it to have its own article. Obviously, like every NarniaWiki article, it should be phrased as though Narnia is real and the instances of slavery are part of history. I love this idea! ~Las 14:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Rollback rights Sorry it's taken me a while to reply (been pretty busy), but I'm definitely interested and would love to hear more about rollback rights: Is there a set of instructions I could read up on? How does implementing them differ from ordinary editing? Is the process more techincal? Anything you could tell me would be great. Gotlvr87 (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2018 (UTC) I think so. I've seen the "History" sections of other wiki pages. When I click on the rollback link, what would that do/allow me to do? Also, under what circumstnaces should rollback rights be invoked? I saw there were messages from other editors on your page talking about that, and I want to make sure I use them properly. Gotlvr87 (talk) 22:48, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Anime? I've noticed that someone has been putting info on at least a few pages about events that happen in an anime production of Narnia, but I have found no proof online of such a production either existing or in the midst of being developed. Do you know anything about it? If not, and if no one can, then the person has been putting misinformation on several pages. Storyseeker1 (talk) 03:33, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I'm a sysop of Narnia Wiki in spanish , I'm writting you because you are doing a great job with this Wiki , congratulations , If you need something , ask us about that , good bye. Category removal Question; how do you remove an article from a category? I've been doing some editing on "Sea Serpent" and think that the "Invented for film" label should be removed. The sepent wasn't invented for the film, it's role was just considerably expanded, and I plan to make that distinction clear in my future editing. Gotlvr87 (talk) 14:27, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :For ordinary categories, edit in visual mode (rather than source mode), click on the dropdown menu near the top right of the editing window, and choose "Categories." If memory serves, Invented for Film is actually a special category that gets added automatically to any page with the {movie} template on it. I removed the movie template from Sea Serpent, and it looks like the Invented for Film category went away, but let me know if somehow it's still showing up for you. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 15:08, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Characterbox template Do I need administrator approval to add fields to the characterbox template? I have some ideas based on other wikis I've edited that would expand the profiles. Also, if I make the edit on the template file, would it automatically be copied to every article with the template, or would they have to done on a case-by-case basis (the latter would actually be prerferable, since the fields I have in mind wouldn't be universally applicable)? Gotlvr87 (talk) 15:39, May 18, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking of adding a field called "Tools" to the profile of any relevant charcters. The name is inspired by Father Christmas' words to Peter when giving him his sword and shield - "they are tools, not toys" - and the field would list signature weapons or other physical objects that play an important role in the characters' storylines, or are a key part of their identity. I've already started drawing up a list of what objects to list for which characters and would be happy to show some samples. Gotlvr87 (talk) 13:33, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I may be able to figure it out myself, but if not I'll look at the resources you've suggested. Thanks again. Gotlvr87 (talk) 15:03, June 4, 2018 (UTC) The Christian Fantasy Footer Mae Govannen, Lasaraleen Tarkheena! I observed that you were the only active admin on this wiki, and therefore decided to bring up a request of mine. :) I am an admin at w:c:the-green-ember, and while there, I started a project I like to call "The Christian Fantasy Wiki Footer Project." It's an unofficial coalition of wikis dedicated to the works of noblebright fantasy by Christian authors such as C.S. Lewis. I was just wondering whether you would be willing to put this footer on your wiki's front page. :) Thanks! "ℌ���� �������� ���������� ����������!" (���������� ���� �� ��������) 18:00, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Names of Heraldic Images Hello, Lasaraleen, I'm wondering if you could help me with something. A few months ago I uploaded some heraldic images to this site, but in retrospect I think I could have named them more professionally. The images in question are: 1) Coat of arms of Archenland (Narnia).svg.png 2) Coat of arms of Telmar (Narnia).svg.png 3) 1090px-Peter Pevensie's Shield.svg.png And I really think their respective names should be changed to: 1) Arms of Archenland 2) Arms of Telmar 3) Shield of Peter Pevensie If that's convenient of course. Any way you could assist me in this? Thanks. Reach Wolf (talk) 17:29, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Gallery Hello, Lasaraleen Tarkheena! Would you take a look at this page- Minotaur (new template is located in trivia) and let me know what you think about this change. A lot of pages on this wikia are full of images and I think that we should try to do something with this problem. I think best option is a creation of galleries on a separate page. This system works on others wikia pages. Pages are then clearer and look much better. So what do you think? http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gallery http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur/Gallery -- Pajasek99 (Talk) 13:04, July 17, 2018 Hey! Thanks for having me:) NarniaFan4589 (talk) 06:57, August 1, 2018 (UTC)Narniafan4589NarniaFan4589 (talk) 06:57, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Concerning Edmund's and Lucy's Birthdays Hey Lasaraleen, I just wanted to share this information with you, so you can make the consequent changes. I am not sure how to change the wiki and cite my proof properly, but I think this is worth mentioning. So. I think we can be a bit more accurate on Edmund's and Lucy's birthdays. Edmund was most likely born in August 1930. We know this because he gets the torch he uses in Prince Caspian on his 11th birthday a week or two prior to when the Pevensies go to Narnia the second time on September 1st. We know the Pevensies go to Narnia on September 1st because they are going to school, and in 1941, schools in England started on September 1st. With his birthday in August, he would still be 10 in the first book because the Blitz (why they evacuated) was in September 1940. This would also support the fact that he was bullied in boarding school because being born in August, he would be one of the youngest boys in his grade, making him a target for even the boys in his grade. He would naturally want to make himself look and act older to blend in better (something I know from experience from being one of the youngest kids in my grade). It would even somewhat explain why he liked putting Lucy down so much because he wanted to appear older by making Lucy appear younger. Now, the more unbelievable claim: I believe Lucy was born late September-December 1931. Chapter 5 of T''he Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' states "And Edmund gave a very superior look as if he were far older than Lucy (there was really only a year's difference)". This proves that Edmund and Lucy have a year's difference between them rather than a two year difference as assumed since Lucy is canonically 8 in the first book. The solution to this would be for her birthday to be right after ''the events of the book occur (in early September). Her birthday would definitely be before March 1932 because then, Edmund would be closer to having a two year difference with her than a one year difference as the book states explicitly. I would argue that her birthday would not even be in 1932 because then her and Edmund would be closer to a 1.5 year difference than a 1 year difference as stated. It also seems fitting for her birthday to be the first birthday of the monarchs in Narnia because she was the one who found it first, but that is more of my ideal mind rather than evidence. Again, this is just something I noticed when rereading the books, and I wanted it to be clarified for the Narnia fans, so I hope you can share this message around. Thanks for reading this. Information Addict (talk) 10:40, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Information Addict RE: Lucy and Edmund's Birthdays I do think the theory would still work if Lucy was born in January 1932. I never realised that there was an official timeline posted. Thanks for reading and considering my thoughts though. Information Addict (talk) 11:15, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Information Addict Category distinctions Hello, As you may have noticed, I went on something of a spree yesterday, assigning a bunch of articles to the "Objects" category. It was only after I noticed the "Items" category that I halted and began wondering; what is the difference between these two labels? Should there be a clear distinction? If so, what is it, and if not, should one of them be removed/retitled? What do you think? Gotlvr87 (talk) 14:15, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I agree with your assessment. Deleting the "Items" category would be best, and then everything can be placed under "Objects". Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) So, I removed all the pages from the "Items" category, but how do I remove the category itself from the Wiki? Also, how do I create subcategories under the "Objects" page (I plan on reclassifying all articles under various subcategories)? Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:14, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Also, now that I've chnaged "Magical Items" to "Magical Objects", I'd like to remove that category as well. Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:09, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Heraldry With your permission, I'd like to give the "Heraldry" page and many of its linked pages a thorough going over, as much of the information presented in them feels uncomfortably speculative. In some cases that may be remidied by a simple disclaimer at the top of the page, but grounding it all with solid references would be good all around. Gotlvr87 (talk) 20:14, November 29, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Have you had a chance to review my previous comments/work ot catgory distinctions? Re Hey, just asking who is the founder here? Thanks! Ninjadark27, happy holidays!! (talk) 20:49, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Welcome back And then I disappear again for a few weeks. Oh well. EdmundtheJust (talk) 02:35, January 24, 2019 (UTC) How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Lasaraleen Tarkheena, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for WikiNarnia, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:02, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! I'm Peony, one of the admins on The Green Ember Wiki. Just in case you aren't familiar with ''The Green Ember series, it is a series of children's adventure fantasy books featuring anthropomorphic rabbits, wolves, and birds of prey. They are authored by Christian writer S. D. Smith. That being said, would you be interested in affiliating WikiNarnia with The Green Ember Wiki? I just thought I would ask because the two topics are similar as genres and content go. :) 23:00, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Category distinctions 2.0 Hello, I finally got some of the work done on the Heraldry page that I've been wanting to, and there's more to come. While working on an unrelated issue, I also noticed another case of redundant categories that should be addressed- "Animals" and "Creatures". The former currently has more entries, so the latter should be eliminated. I also think that "Talking Beasts" should be included under Animals just like "Magical Objects" was for "Objects". If my current status allows me to do that, please let me know the procedure (can't seem to figure it out), and thank you. Gotlvr87 (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Gotlvr, thanks for all your work! I've deleted the Creatures Category page (which I think you're right that I had to be an admin to do) and took everything out of the category (which unfortunately the only way to do is to go to each page individually and edit its categories). As far as I can tell, "Talking Beasts" was already in the "Animals" category--let me know if you see something different. Thanks again for working on it, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. ~Las 21:51, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:20, September 5, 2019 (UTC)